the secret betrayal
by patracia
Summary: this is a milocamussaga fanfic (yaoi), translated from my japanese friend's site, since i am a chinese girl, my english isn't good enough, but please enjoy anyway.-your sincere friend: lily


The secret betrayal

Hello, I am a milo/camus fan from China, this story is translated from a Japanese fanfiction under the author's permission, my Japanese isn't good, so I don't think my translation is well, thanks for understandning!

By Sakeo Haragi from Japanese site Arcadia

It was still the memory of repeated nightmares. The one who was locked by wrists was in tore skin, "you, the betrayer should be given the same treatment to Aioros." " Camus, Camus!" Camus could hear his name being repeatedly shouted,……….

"Milo…" Camus, sweated all over, opened his worrying eyes and caught his breath.

"you all right?" Camus's hand reached Milo's back who was approaching to comfort him. Camus had thought the nightmare was yielding from his long-time worriment, would he continue to betray him? He loved him so much, with all himself, and he wouldn't tell him…….

Moon was hiding in thick clouds, the room darkened even more. The thunder in distance could be heard slightly. It was deep night now, there was a knock on the door. Camus who was reading a book raised and approached the door." "Your honor, " the comer was waiter of Pope, " His highness's summoning, please be prepared." He could smell the sneer tone. " let me get dressed."

"I will wait you here." Camus closed the door and went back to bedroom, getting on his usual long black dress. The thunder exploded and the window was knocked heavily by raindrops. ……………

………………

The red wine poured from dropped glass, Camus looked at it without move, he jerked while feeling the tongue going below his chest. Being dropped in the sofa, he did slight resistance. "what you say? Camus, don't you worry about that scorpion? He is important to you, isn't he?" Camus raised eyes towards him by hearing that. " you will only put your face some expression for him?" The man amused and rolled his finder on the white chest of camus, trifling with his nipples, " ah, " he was delighted to see camus lost his breath. Then his hand went to roll up camus' black dress. As a sign of resistance, camus turned his head aside and bit his own lips. Could feel the strength on his thigh enhanced, camus bite fingers to restrain his moan, seeing this, the man took and upthrust his arms, " I think I still need to bind you." He murmured and unlaced his girdle to bind his both hands above. The white body was exposed, the man raised his feet and thrusted him, "!" in a lament he couldn't give out any sound, "please, don't act like you were raped." The man showed a scornful in his tone, then his lips marked red those camus's weak places. "ahhhhh" couldn't resist, camus's voice raised each time, this man knew well every part of camus' body, this man, who explored him and the one who he loved when he was a child. This son of devil, at that time, was a angel…. "ahhhhh…….." the suddenly move made camus moan loudly, he closed his eyes to avoid the man's mock, his conscious became blur, he cried louder and louder, that's his deserving punishment, he thought, at the very beginning he shouldn't involve with him, this led him to hell, ………………….. Aiolos's death, then everybody shut up due to the cruel law, those who broke the rule was sentenced to death………….luckily Milo was far from this, milo's sunny face came to camus' thought, he would do anything for him, including this betrayal………. Somebody knocked his cheek to call back him, the man's faced him, their eyes met, "still thinking about that scorpion?" camus's heart shrunk, he must have shouted out milo's name unconsciously just now. the man disdainfully laughed by seeing him like this, " all right, I'll make a contract with you, your body exchanges his life, ………." He took his face to lick camus' s tongue, camus ceased all his resisting by hearing this…………. That's assured him, " good, let me see, this good boy wouldn't become the second Aiolos, " then he moved again on Camus, " ahhh, " camus' s nail pricked into his own wrists that bounded, he hurt himself but couldn't feel the pain, tears run down his closed eyes. …………"milo…" he cried his name slightly, now the thunder had disappeared…..

The next morning, the knowing neighbor (Translator's note: Aphrodite?) deleted all the love marks on camus's body, camus felt wearied, so wearied, back home, he neglected breakfast and put book before him. The steps could be heard as someone climbed his palace." Good morning, Camus." Somebody flied in as always "how about you last night?"

"you went down to Athens?"

"yes, we couldn't be back when we got that mountain, since that bastard Aiolia drank too much, and we had to wait for the morning come, …..camus?" camus stirred a little "oh, never mind."

"how are you? Uncomfortable?"

"nothing." Camus closed his book and put it back to the shelf, milo went after him and held his waist behind him, "Mi.."

"last nigh, I felt so disturbed, it seemed that I could hear you crying in the mountain…."

Camus opened eyes widely and fortunately he was turning his back on Milo so he couldn't perceive that. "maybe some children…" he said meantime the words of his neighbor came to him" he loves you and would propose you sooner or later…" but he had betrayed him anyway……..

"I am all right…."

"camus?" Camus turn around in milo's hug and tangled his white wrists around Milo's neck "last night I was thinking of you….."

"really?camus?" milo enhanced his hug happily, but what would he say if he knew the truth? Camus felt a heartache, he wouldn't tell him, for the protection of him and also for that person, if milo knew the truth, he would surely go to fight that person and he would give milo a severe punishment……maybe the same to Aiolos? Camus felt freezing. This won't happen………….. milo's hand reached camus's white face, their eyes met, milo's loving blue eyes reflected camus' own reflection, their lips met, camus know he would entrust himself to Milo, his Apollo, who would heal his wounded heart.

End.


End file.
